Vensus vs Mars
by abfirechick
Summary: When Johnny puts both feet in his mouth, he gets himself into hot water and drags Roy along for the ride. Who will win out when Joanne and A.J. decide to teach the men in their lives a little lesson? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any of these characters or any aspect of the TV series or movies. This is simply a creative outlet that hopefully others will enjoy. I am not making any kind of profit, what so ever. **

Chapter 1

Driving to the station Monday morning, Roy was ready to give his partner the riot act. It was not all that unusual for him to step in it with A.J. but how he got dragged into, he still wasn't quite sure. Once he had heard a stand up comedian say that when a man is married he could either be happy or right. Why didn't he remember that yesterday?

A.J. Whitewolf, the department's first female rescue paramedic had stolen Gage's heart and the feelings were mutual. No other woman had the effect on him that she did. Roy and Jo also were quite fond of her, she had become a part of the family, much in the way that Johnny had years before. In fact she was one of Joanne's closest friends. That is what set the ball in motion at the DeSoto house, after Johnny put his foot in his mouth....again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gage....how did you manage to get yourself into this one?" He thought to himself as he drove to work, Monday morning. "Roy is gonna kill me!"

His mind was racing, what was he thinking? He shouldn't have even mentioned it, much less kept the_ discussion_ going. It seemed like a simple fact of life....how was he supposed to know, she would take it personally and dig her heels in?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both men arrived at the station, pulling their vehicles into the parking lot, side by side. They were cutting it close, so with out a word they dashed into the locker room to change into their uniforms.

They eyed each other; both of them had gotten an earful from their respective better halves last night. How had it even started?

_Johnny and A.J. had come over to the house to have dinner and spent some quality time with Roy and Jo. All three paramedics were on the same shift but even if they all worked together, it wasn't for social reasons. Sometimes it was nice to have a normal non work related conversation, one that Jo could participate in._

_Somehow the conversation turned to how men and woman relate to sex, then mutated into which gender was stronger, which could 'go with out', essentially resisting the charms of their lovers._

_Naturally Gage missed each and every hint from his partner to drop it and tactfully move on to another less volatile line of discussion. Roy could see it coming like a train wreck. However, he never saw the end result coming, any more than his best friend._

_"Johnny what exactly did you mean by that?" A.J. smiled a little too sweetly, an expression Roy had seen on his wife's face before._

_"Well just that men, in general are stronger physically and when it comes to willpower. We could give up anything, if it was necessary." He hadn't meant sex literally, just used it for an example._

_"Oh really and do you subscribe to this line of thinking?" The expression on his wife's face told him no matter what he said now, the damage was already done._

_"Come on you two, Johnny didn't mean anything by it. He just meant, well that women can be very strong...but men are just stronger...naturally." Stopping himself he thought, "Oh man...did I just say that out loud?"_

_"Well I think it's time to start to clean up the table. Why don't the two of you see what's on TV." Jo's voice was level and the untrained ear might have thought that the conversation had ended._

_"I'll help you clean up; we'll join you in a little while...." A.J.'s mind was already working on over time._

_Sitting in the living room both men were sighing in relief that they seemed to have wormed their way out of that big time oops._

_"Junior, when are you going to learn to read my signals? I was trying to get you to shut up, you were digging our graves!" Roy smacked him on the arm._

_"Sorry Roy...look I promise, I will try to do better." He was smiling, thinking his best friend was being paranoid._

_"Yeah, maybe you're right...."_

_In the kitchen Jo and A.J. were discussing the situation at hand._

_"Can you believe he actually said that?" A.J. loved Johnny with all of her heart and soul but sometimes his mouth ran too fast for his brain to tell him to stop while he was ahead._

_"I can't believe Roy agreed with him!" Her husband normally would have known not to even go there. "You know I think we should teach them both a little lesson in self restraint."_

_"What do you have in mind?" Joanne DeSoto to most other people was all sugar and spice but A.J. knew better. She was anxious to hear what devious plan she had come up with._

_"Well, they seem to think that they have the will power to give up anything....so how long do you think that they could last with out.....'happy fun time'?" That was her and Roy's code word for it, when they particularly didn't want the kids to know what they were referring to. She had explained that to A.J. once, when they went out for a couple of drinks._

_"I love it! Johnny is gonna cave by the end of the week and I think that's being generous. You're a genius!" This was one of the reasons she loved having Jo as a friend, she could come up with the wicked ideas._

_"So do we tell them out little plan or just let them figure it out, when we have a headache every time?" A.J. couldn't decide which would land the most impact._

_"Let's let them figure it out....all in good time. We'll go out there, and act like it's all just blown over, like it's no big deal." Jo had a huge grin on her face._

_"Then they are finally brave enough to ask us about it, we can drop the bomb. They only have fun again, when they admit that women just as strong...no wait stronger than men."_

_Both women agreed to the game plan. However each one was hoping the strike didn't last too long, after all they enjoy happy fun time as much as their men did._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy wasn't so native to think that there wasn't going to be any repercussions for what happened over the weekend.

"Why did you have to run your mouth, the other night? I'm telling you Johnny it's not even close to being over....I know that_ look_."

"Why do you mean, that look?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Are you going to tell me that you have been dating A.J. as long as you have....and you've never seen _the look_?"

"Roy, you're starting to freak me out a little. What are you talking about?" He knew his Tehila wasn't happy about his insinuation that women were not as strong as men but she seemed just fine the rest of the evening, didn't she?

He sighed, realizing just how little experience his partner had with serious relationships. "The look that says, _You didn't just say that_! That night they came up with a plan...one that we probably won't even see coming. In other words, Junior.....we have unleashed The Gremlin and her trusty side kick."

He was certain of it; he had seen his petite, lady like wife in that state of mind before. Normally he would be amused as to what little scheme she would concoct except now he would be on the receiving end.

"What could they possibly do?" The answer to his question would come soon enough.

Monday's shift so far wasn't out of the ordinary in any sense, not for either station. It was routine, motor vehicle accidents, automatic alarms, and typical medical calls. It was in the back of the paramedics minds, wondering what would happen after the shift was over.

Then came a call involving yet another pile up on the highway. Someone called it in from one of the call boxes along the roadway. Then when the Deputy arrived he belayed to County the need for the fire department. There were several vehicles involved, so two squads were automatically dispatched, along with four ambulances. The idea is to tone out as many as may be needed, if there were more patients, additional units could be called. Then if they weren't needed, they could always be recalled. It was better to have too much help, than not enough.

The additional squad was 110. That of course meant working with Craig Brice and his partner A.J., otherwise known to the guys as Wolfie. She was the only person on the earth (as far as anyone knew) that could stand to be around him for more than five minutes.

Each person on Engine 51 and both squads did their individual job, the same as they did thousands of times each year. Captain Stanley always gave orders directing his personnel but in reality, he was confident in their abilities.

As they were loading up the last of the patients, Johnny walked up to Wolfie. "Hey, do you want me to come over tonight? We could...well find something to do..." He laid his best Gage smile on her.

"With out missing a beat she replies, "Sure that would be great! I would love to show you something I bought for myself....something you would like...." She all but batted her eye lashes at him.

She climbed into the back of the rig and he closed the doors, giving a loud thump when they were closed. He then walked over to the squad, opened the door and sat down inside. "She didn't look upset to me....I would know if she were angry with me. I think Roy's just being paranoid, isn't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shift had ended as it had begun, with no major incidences. In fact the one of any consequence was the MVA earlier in the day. The men of Station 51 exchanged pleasantries with B-Shift, changed out of their uniforms and then bid each other farewell until their next shift, which wasn't for another two days.

"So Roy, whatcha gonna do on your days off?"

"Nothing real exciting, I need to finish cleaning out the garage. Jo's been bugging me to do it for a while now. I'm afraid if she finally does it, I'll lose half my tools to a yard sale, especially now..." He hated the not knowing. He knew both these women very well and he had seen what the Gremlin was capable of, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You still think that their gonna unleash something on us?" His partner wasn't usually the paranoid type. Could he be right about all of this?

"I don't _think_, I know. Think about it Johnny, if Chet had said what you said and what I stupidly agreed to, what would A.J.'s reaction be?"

"Oh man, we really are in trouble!!" His day was going a lot better when he thought Roy was just being paranoid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was already for the ultimate payback to commence. Although she had to build up her reserves now because, well she had never refused his advances before. It had taken over ten years and meeting Johnny for her to even want to have a physical relationship of any kind.

She knew now how pleasurable it was, so this wasn't going to be easy. A fact that he would realize and use against her, once he figured out what the plan was. However it was just the principal of the thing, to say men had more will power...well that was just ludicrous!

Now all she could do was wait to spring the trap......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending much of the day running errands and doing some odd jobs he was on his way to her house. Roy's foreboding was on his mind, it had been for the entire day. Like Roy he knew exactly what The Gremlin was capable of, as well as what Jo could do herself. He always found it amusing that so many people assumed that she was this little demur lady, which she could be, however there was another side to her that most never saw.

He was almost there and was thinking of the gift she had bought, that she wanted to show him. He had an imagine in his mind already. Their relationship was a dream come true to him. He finally had someone in his life that made him complete, someone he could open up to. The physical aspect of it was exceptional; there was no doubt about that. However it only made up a fraction of their total commitment to each other.

Either way he was looking forward to being with her in that way. She enjoyed herself as much as he did. He cherished each and every time they were together in that special way. The image of her was making it hard to focus on his driving. She was beyond being mere pretty, her body was accented by the firm, flexible muscle tone that she had.

Once he arrived at his destination he unlocked the front door, looking for her. He dropped his keys on the coffee table a little louder than he would have had to. If she was alone, he always made sure to subtly announce his presence. He always made sure that he never startled her.

Then he saw her, she was wearing tight fitting cycle shorts and a sports tank top, that was a little low cut, not that he minded. He walked up to her, kissing her on the mouth. She always smelled so sweet.

She kissed him right back and not just a little peck on the cheek either. He was about to make his move when she looked at him completely innocent and said. "Not tonight.....I have a headache."

Johnny backed up totally surprised at first. "What!? Then why are you dressed like that...why did you motion me towards you... Then in an instant, all became perfectly clear.

She had won this battle but come Hell or high water....he was going to win the war!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joanne DeSoto had just helped her parents strap in her two little darlings. They were going to spend the next two days with them. She loved her children but the times when they were with their grandparents was much earned bliss.

Now she was relaxing and thinking about how she would handle this little vendetta. He should have known better than to agree with Johnny. She loved that man but sometimes he just didn't think before he spoke.

She would never admit it to Roy but she was hoping that this plan of hers didn't take too long to be effective. Having small children in the house didn't always give them much alone time. Some of his coworkers and friends kind of assumed that Roy was a laid back, goody to shoe. When it came to 'happy fun time' that description didn't even come close! His passion and abilities were to say the least more than enough, sometimes almost too much for her.

She had always found him to be the most handsome, kind man she had ever known. In fact they had known each other for almost literally their entire lives. His reddish blond hair and blue eyes were enough to drive her wild. On top of it all, he had a rock solid body. Firefighters have to stay in top physical condition, which as very apparent when she looked at him.

Roy usually was anxious to get home to Jo, only now it was for a different reason. He just had to know exactly what was to befall him, no matter what it was, at least then he would know what he was up against. He loved her with all of his heart and on certain occasions with all of his body as well. She was slim and physically fit and surprisingly limber after having two kids. He more than enjoyed being with her in that passionate way. The physical aspect of their marriage was quite healthy, even after all these years together.

Although he carried her picture everywhere including his wallet and under his helmet, he really didn't need reminded as to what she looked like. Dark eyes and hair almost jet black hair, contrasted on her porcelain skin. Her muscles were toned, yet she maintained all of her womanly curves.

He pulled into the driveway (since the garage was filled to the brim with stuff) and opened the door into the house. There she stood, all dressed up and no place to go! WOW, she always took his breath away! Maybe Johnny was right, perhaps he was just a little paranoid. She was wearing a short, rather tight mini skirt, wedged sandals, and a spaghetti strap tank top. It was low cut and a bit clingy. She looked good enough to eat.

Jo smiled at him as he walked up to her. With her heels on she didn't have to reach up quite as far to lay a hot and heavy kiss on her handsome firemen. He returned the favor. He was quite content to take the lead, his hands started to wonder from her face. She grasped his hands, looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "I'm so sorry baby....but I have a headache." With that she turned and walked outside to run some errands.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to immediately figure out what was at stake here. It was abundantly clear that an all out war had been set in motion. "Well two can play at this game."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two men spent the following two days in agony. Their better halves made sure to make it perfectly clear what it would take to end the strike that had ensued. At least one of them had to make a heartfelt confession, professing the error of their ways. Each day that the strike progressed, the solution would become more and more entailed.

The summer weather made it possible for A.J. and Jo to wear the skimpiest of clothing, all the while they strutted around their houses and properties. Other than the fact they refused to participate in any _happy fun time_, they were perfectly pleasant to be around. Each couple ate together, watched TV and all in all had perfectly nice days off. Of course the ladies did their very best to remind the partners what they were missing.

The next shift came as a blessing, not so in disguise. Both men were more than happy to be distracted by work. At least Roy was depending on the calls that came in Johnny couldn't count on being that lucky.

"You got us into this mess Johnny you had better find a way to get us out of it!"

"I know... I know....I was kinda having trouble thinking of anything else! You know we can't give in Roy, it's a matter pride!"

"That much we agree on Junior. We are never going to hear the end of it if we do, especially if any of the guys find out about our little problem!" The very thought of Chet Kelly getting hold of this dilemma gave him a sour stomach.

"Well whatever the solution is, it has to happen real quick. Do you have any idea how many cold showers I had to take the last two days?"

"Well let's just say that I ran up my water bill for this month! Man, in all my years of marriage....I have never been in a situation where I can look but not touch!"

"You know Roy; we've been looking at this the wrong way! Think about it, it isn't as though they don't enjoy it as much as we do. So if they can lay on the _heat_ then why can't we?"

"Partner, you might just have something there! Yah, so we just try to play it cool and turn the tables, show them what _they're_ missing!!" This was a refreshing change; Gage actually had an idea that made sense.

The shift inspection was about to start, so they left the looker room vowing not to discuss it anywhere else in the station, lest The Phantom catch wind of what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the shift ended the two paramedics did some plotting of their very own. Roy said he would call Jo and see if she wanted to go out to dinner with Gage and A.J. Johnny said he would call or go over to A.J.'s later to see if she was available. Their battle plan was laid out.

Both women were more than satisfied to have dinner with the men they loved. Perhaps it was their way of saying that the point was made and they wanted to admit they were wrong. It was a really nice restaurant, one where there was even a dress code. Each person really did their best to look their very best, in an attempt to impress their dates.

"So guys, how was your shift?" Joanne was sometimes a little jealous of her friend, she got to be out there doing important work not that raising her children wasn't. It was more that she got to work with her two favorite men on occasion. They shared experiences and emotions that she would never be privy to.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary...how about you two, was there any real excitement at 51?" A.J. didn't have to be psychic to sense a plot thickening between Gage and DeSoto.

"Well we had another day filled with frequent fliers." The term referred to patients who routinely abused the system by calling in when there was no real emergency.

"Yah, you know the regulars. There were a couple of real medical calls but nothing we haven't handled before." Johnny was intently watching his girlfriend. He was constantly amazed at her ability to read him. He had yet to surprise her, not even for her birthday party that he arranged. She had convinced everyone else that she was shocked but he could read her too, at least to a degree.

The polite conversation continued through the meal. Slowly out of sight, the men began to do small things that they knew would normally drive their loves crazy, the good kind of _crazy_.

Roy reached under the table and laid his hand on Jo's thigh. She pretended not to notice, which was working until he gently started rubbing it, moving it up and down creeping towards her.

Johnny took his shoe off and began to rub up and down her leg, under the table as well. She was at that moment sorry that she ever taught him reflexology. He was using his toe to massage the area that can cause arousal. Then he caressed her thigh, much the same was Roy was.

At the moment she was finishing her dessert. When suddenly he hit his target and she began to choking on the cake. She was trying not to make a scene but she just couldn't clear the little pieces stuck in the back of her throat.

"Oh GOD, Baby are you OK?" He was concerned by the reddish, purple shade her skin had turned.

She nodded furiously, motioning for her glass of water. Roy was leaning forward to see if she was taking in any air or just desperately trying to. Johnny used the palm of his hand to smack her on the back, right between the shoulder blades.

She finally managed to wash the rest of the food down. Everyone sighed in relief. A.J. glanced around the restaurant to see everyone staring in her direction. She slyly smiled, "Good cake."

Johnny looked at her sheepishly, his eyes apologizing. She gave him a sweet smile with no ulterior motive, telling him so knew he would never try to hurt her. "Note to self...make sure she done eating, when trying to turn up the _heat_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Jo and A.J. decided to create another battle strategy. So far neither side was anywhere close to winning the war. The score was tied, with both teams racking up points against the other.

This would mark forth day of the strike. All four individuals were just about starved for affection from their significant other. Instead of making any of them feel superior, it was only making the lot of them cranky.

On some off time, A.J. called Jo at home. "A.J., what on earth are we going to do? I have never had to run through the sprinklers in the yard to stop myself from pouncing on my husband!" Jo's voice mirrored her friend's frustration.

"I know.....I KNOW! Johnny is pulling out all the stops too. We can't give in; it's a matter of pride!" After all defending woman kind was worth it... right, of course it was. But then again, how many of them had eye candy like these guys to come home to.....focus....focus.

Then in a flash, a light in her head turned on. "You know Jo; it's been a while since our last girl's night out. I think you need to make some phone calls....it's time to call in for re enforcements!" A rather evil grin stretched across Wolfie's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another shift had ended and the rest of the girls who made up the night out met at B Jay's Tavern. This was actually not a rare occasion, the women made an effort to get together regularly. The main group consisted of A.J., Jo, Dixie, and Emily Stanley. If any of the other guys at either station were dating someone, they were always invited. The men at Station 110 were all bachelors, so many times the group consisted more of the 'ladies' of 51. Of course any of the female staff at Rampart had an open invitation.

This night in particular had a new comer to the group; Chet had been dating a young woman for a couple of months.

"Alright ladies, this is Sandy. She has broken a world record, she been dating Chet longer than any woman in history!" Although A.J. hadn't known Sandy very long, it was apparent the first time they met that she had a great sense of humor.

"Now for the reason we called everyone for this meeting on short notice." Jo motions between herself and A.J. "We are in desperate need of a kick ass battle plan....."

Both women explain the situation to the rest of the group. The whole situation, starting from Gage's little theory, right through the _strike_. For a few minutes there is silence as they all digest this revelation.

"Look we aren't asking you to go on board with the strike, since your guys haven't done anything wrong, more that our strategies have pretty much backfired on us so far." A.J. was at her wits end trying to end this with dignity and immediacy.

"So do any of you have any idea on how we can break them? Neither one of us is going to let them win because we will NEVER hear the end of it." Jo continued on.

"You know what's odd about all of this?" This time is was Sandy who spoke up.

"Chet hasn't mentioned any of this to me. Normally this would be something he just couldn't resist goading Gage and DeSoto about."

"That is an excellent point....what a minute....that might be part of the answer. We can give them an ultimatum, give in or The Phantom finds out everything!" The same wicked smile returned to Wolfie's face. "Do you think they would fall for that?"

"Would you want the Phantom privy to this information?" This was one of the reasons that Jo loved the girls club!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the start of the next shift Gage opened his locker. Normally there were only two photos taped to the door. One was of him carrying A.J. in his arms; the one below it was A.J. carrying him in her arms. She had the exact same photos in her locker at the 110. However today next to them was a neatly folded note with his name on it.

He slowly opened it and read its contents. "This confession now has some additional demands. The two of you have until noon tomorrow to make your decision. If the two of you so choose to continue this debate, The Phantom really will know all."

Shocked he hands it over to Roy, who had by now noticed the distress on his partner's face. "You've got to read this!"

He took a few moments to read it for himself. "Now what bright ideas do you have? We can NOT let Chet find out about this. It would be a total nightmare...he would keep going for years." The image alone was giving him a throbbing headache.

Interrupting their conversation was the irritated voice of Captain Stanley. "GAGE, DESOTO.....in my office now!"

They sheepishly walked into his office, having no clue as to what it was about. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in quite a while, so what could he want?

"Close the door."

"Did you need us to do something Cap.?" Gage was fidgeting as he addressed his commanding officer.

"Do you two want to know what happened at my house last night? Before either of them could answer he kept on talking. "My wife came back from having a nice time with several of her girl friends. It seems they spent the evening discussing the two of you."

The two friends quickly glanced at each and spoke with out words. The exchange said, "How could this possibly get any worse..."

"Apparently, my common sense left me and somehow I ended up stating that I agreed with Gage....would you please tell me how in the hell that happened?" Hank was beyond exasperated.

"Then to top it off she said she was joining the strike, and then she proceeded to tell me what exactly she was striking against. Gentlemen, I am NOT a happy man!"

They were temporarily saved by the bell, when the Klaxons went off. "Station 51 and Squad 110; a building; respond to Elm and State Streets; time out 08:45."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival to the location it became clear why two squads and only one engine were dispatched to a building fire. The building in question was an out house and apparently the red neck family of the year was squabbling outside.

Squad 110 actually arrived before the other apparatus. They had been in the area bordering 51's running area and had just been recalled. Brice and Wolfie got out and waited, watching the Deputies try valiantly to gain control over the situation. There was no real emergency with the burning shit house; it was far enough away from any main structure, so it really poised no real threat. Besides other than a few extinguishers there was no equipment on the squad to fight a fire of any kind.

A car pulled up behind the emergency vehicles and two men got out and at first were watching the may lay. They started to walk up to where all the action was taking place, a young deputy attempted to stop them before the were directly up behind the paramedics. In the back ground sirens from 51's vehicles could be heard in the near distance.

The men were loudly arguing, trying to convince the officer to allow them to gain access to the scene. Although Brice seemed unconcerned about what was taking place behind them, A.J. was on alert. She never overlooked what was going on around her.

One of the men tried to push past the deputy. As he was restrained, the other man grabbed Brice spinning him around. A.J. turned into him blocking his advance, and then used the palm of her hand to slam into his lower jaw, at the same time kicking his leg out from under him.

The man fell over with a grunt of surprise. The Deputy was distracted for a moment, allowing the second man to over power him. In a flash he drew out a knife. This all happened in a matter of a few seconds. Before A.J. could spin around, he was up behind her, with his arm across her chest and the knife pressing against her neck. If he used any pressure, her jugular would be punctured.

Squad 51 came in just in front of the engine. They couldn't make out what the commotion was all about until the pulled in. The first clear image was A.J. being dragged backwards with a knife to her throat. The men practically leapt from their seats and rushed towards the assailant.

"Everybody stay back! I mean it!" He pointed towards the Deputy, "You tell your boys over there to stop beating on my family!" The other man was now back under the deputy's control and in hand cuffs. "You let him go!"

The other officers were unaware of what was happening, they dealing with their own problems as everything was happening. "Look now calm down. I can't just let him go, and the rest of your family started this on their own. One of them called us, that's why we are here. Let the paramedic go, this isn't making things any easier for any of you." He continued to try and talk the man down.

Brice was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe how quickly this had all taken place. He also felt guilty because he should have been the one that was being held hostage. There was absolutely nothing he could do at this point, only watch anxiously on, praying for his partner.

Captain Stanley and his crew were also in the same boat. There was nothing they could do, they were too far away. Gage was frozen in his spot, his mind and heart racing. The only hope he had was that Wolfie was skilled at self defense, if she even had one opening, she could rescue herself.

Steadying herself internally, A.J.'s mind was calculating what she could do to get out of this. She was waiting until they were far enough away from anyone else. This way there wasn't a chance of him grabbing someone else, creating a worse situation.

Then came her break. He stopped dragging her backwards and relaxed his arm ever so slightly. She pretended she was going to faint, then as he attempted to adjust his grip she simultaneously brought her foot down on his instep, slammed her elbow into his solar plexus and pulled his arm down away from her neck. The classic maneuver worked like a charm.

She spun away from him, allowing the deputy to restrain him, the others had now realized what was happening and were assisting him in getting a set of cuffs on the moron. A.J. simply stood there, getting control of her breathing, trying not to show her reaction to what had just happened.

Although they were all relieved to see that she was alright, the engine's main priority was to extinguish to shit house. Stanley had them pull a 1 3/4 inch line to wet down the sweet smelling building.

Before Brice could check on his partner, one of the deputies grabbed his arm asking him to help one of the deputies. He had been cracked over the head by a base ball bat. Glancing towards his partner he could see that she suffered no life threatening injuries, besides Gage would definitely be checking her over.

Gage and DeSoto ran up to Wolfie in a mad dash. They couldn't see any gross bleeding covering her anywhere. She was standing in one spot, not really reacting to her surroundings.

She snapped back to reality as the men reached her. She desperately wanted to maintain control of her emotions and body language. It was one thing to let her guard down later but right now she couldn't show weakness of any kind.

"I'm fine...you guys can relax. I've been in worse situations..." She was slowing regaining control, which helped her relax a little.

Gazing up and down her body Roy was the first to see the tiny pool of blood forming on the ground. "A.J.!"

"What?" She saw the look on his face and the worry in his voice.

"Your arm!" Johnny had now spotted what his partner had seen. Her right forearm had a nasty slash wound; blood was streaming down her arm to her fingers.

The two men tried to practically carry her over to the squad. She batted away their strong arms and walked under her own power. She was irritated but not offended by their over reaction. No they wouldn't have attempted to carry another firemen but it was nice to know that chivalry wasn't dead after all.

She gratefully allowed them to bandage it up and then they joined Brice in assessing injuries in the ragged crowd. There wasn't anything critical in the bunch. Rampart just informed the paramedics to monitor vitals on a couple of them and allow the deputies to transport the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.J. rode with one of the patients into Rampart. Once in the ER, the staff took over care of the wounded, officers and assailants alike.

Dr. Early took one look at his niece, "Well I see you have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble again." He firmly, yet gently placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her into exam one.

Roy and Johnny took their usual position at the desk. "Roy, I think you should be glad that Joanne loves being a homemaker. I don't how to get used to her being in danger....."

"That's the glory of love, Junior." Roy could understand exactly where his partner was coming from. He didn't envy him; Johnny was the first in the department to even be faced with such a situation.

It didn't take all that long before A.J. and Joe emerged from the exam room. It hadn't taken that many stitches to close the wound, it looked far worse than it actually was.

Holding her arm up to Johnny, she flashed him a smile that made him melt every time. "See good as new, nothing to get your panties in a bunch over!"

Further bantering would have to wait. The HT in Roy's hand began beeping, followed by a voice asking Squad 51 if they were available.

Brice walked up to her, his eyes inquiring about her condition. "Well if you are done being babied, shall we get back to work?" He flashed her one of the smiles he only reserved for her.

"10-4 Partner....10-4"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gage and DeSoto were hopeful that they could sneak out of the station with out having to confront their Captain again. The last half of the shift had been rather busy; in fact the last call had involved the squad only and had been wrapped up after 8AM, which is when the shift change usually happened.

They were disappointed when they rounded the corner and saw that Stanley had waited for them. Then again why wouldn't he? There wasn't anything fun to go home too! It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was still in a 'wonderful' mood.

He cornered them in the locker room as they changed. "So have the two of you come up with a brilliant idea to get us out of this mess?"

"What exactly did Emily tell you?" Gage asked focusing on the buttons on his shirt.

"She said to tell _you two_ that one of the conditions is that the _confession_ has to come from one of you, since you are the ones who started it." Hank knew his wife; she would hang on to this _strike_ like a rider on a run away horse.

"Well according to this Cap., we have to end this by noon or something horrible is gonna happen!" DeSoto offered the note to his Captain, despite his partner's pleas.

It took only moments for Hank to scan the document. "If Chet finds out about this......you guys had better figure something out fast! I would prefer our dignity be held in tact but do whatever you have to do, otherwise we may all be forced to transfer!!" With that off his chest he left the two men alone to stew in their latest set back.

"Roy...look one of us is gonna have to cave....what else can we do?" Gage hung his head low. The need to have his dignity was being outweighed by his _need_ to touch her.

"Just wait a minute Johnny; we still have a few hours, right? This is ridiculous, we literally cheat death every shift....your telling me we can't outwit them?" Roy was normally a fair minded man but he would be willing to do just about anything right now.

"Don't forget Roy, A.J. does that too, every shift. To top it off, she does it with Brice!" He grinned a little that made her one strong lady. She had accomplished the impossible, making friends with the department's biggest stick in the mud.

"Besides, their holding the Phantom card!" That thought made the grin disappear from his face.

"Point taken, we'll both go home and see if we can think of anything. We've made it this far....what's another few hours..." His resolve was almost nonexistent; his _needs_ were at a critical level.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had already told his lady love that he would come over to her house after their shift. He could mentally picture what she looked like and knew that she would be in a similar outfit as the previous days. His only reprieve of sorts was the image of that knife to her throat. The one major complication to her being a rescue paramedic too, was that he knew and sometimes witnessed the danger she was in every single shift. He realized she suffered from the same dilemma.

He knew that in a way the knife hadn't been her biggest fear in that moment. The man had grabbed her, held onto her and had control over her. He could have tried to take her anywhere and could have done far more vicious things than killing her. He was concerned that yesterday may have brought the past back in living color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had made it home before Johnny, which gave her a little time to put what had happened in perspective. In Vietnam, she had been in dire straights on more than one occasion but it was almost always by an unseen force. The major threats were from gun fire, or explosions, not an actual person attacking her.

In that moment she had felt his arms around her, forcing her to do what he wanted, she was frozen inside. Part of her brain had flashed back to that day; her emotions had threatened to overrun her. Her worst nightmare could have happened all over again.

However rescuing herself, actually did the opposite, it freed her. She could have allowed her fear to shut her down; instead she remained calm and did what she had to do. By doing that she proved to herself, that she wasn't going to be defined by what had happened so many years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy walked into his front door and into the bedroom. Jo walked out of the master bathroom, wearing nothing that she wasn't born with. After staring for what seemed like forever, he rapidly exited the room, "Oh man....oh man...."

She sighed with relief, quite pleased by his reaction; if he had stayed she would have lost all control. They couldn't avoid each other forever. All she could hope for was that the threat of Chet finding out was the straw that would break the camel's back.

Noon time was fast approaching.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny and A.J. sat side by side in her living room. They had both tried to engage in casual conversation, only it wasn't working. He had his arm draped around her shoulders, his hand almost touching her bandaged arm.

"Tehila? Are you alright?"

"Yeah honey, I'm fine. Joe says he wants to check the stitches in a few days. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"That wasn't what I meant.....do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't going to force the issue; she would talk in her own time. He was the only one in her world that knew the dark secret that she hid from everyone else.

She allowed herself to gaze into his dark chocolate eyes. His inner light shone brightly, it was one of the first things about him she fell in love with. He never once treated her like a China Doll, even after she had bared her soul to him that night.

"Actually, I really am OK. Of course, it brought it all back, the helplessness, the fear...." Her voice was strong, as her stare never left his. "It didn't make me....I mean I saved myself this time...." At the same time, they both were lost in the moment.

As their lips touched, they enveloped each other into a long passionate kiss. Neither of them could contain themselves, as they fell over onto the couch. No bet or vendetta was stopping them now.

He started to giggle, "I can't wait to tell Roy that you caved...." The words were barely a mumble.

"What did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh it was nothing, really...." Once again his brain had not been able to override his tongue in time to save himself.

"Excuse me....Are you hungry? All of a sudden, I'm starving. I think I'll make us an early lunch...." She jumped off the cough and walked towards the kitchen.

He stood up, "Wait...you can't stop now! It's past the point of no return."

"Johnny....women don't have a point of no return." Pointing to the coffee table she continues, "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line..."

He picked up the papers and hurriedly scribbled his name down, not even bothering to take the time to read it carefully. He laid the clipboard down, his eyes pleading.

"Oh thank goodness.....I was bluffing!!" She ran towards him, knocking him off his feet, literally, her muscular arms pinning him to the floor. Another passionate kiss opened the floor gates of pent up desire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the phone started ringing, Jo's toned arm reached for the receiver. She had to lean over Roy to reach it. "Hello....yeah it's me...what? Really, is that so? Well, the problem's been solved over here too....OK, goodbye." The chain of phone calls was set in motion, including one to the Stanley household.

As she hung up the phone, she smiled down at her rugged firemen. He sat up leaned up to kiss his incredible wife. "Well, I have never been so happy to win the consolation prize!"

With a naughty smile he asks, "Are you tired?"

"Not a chance!" She was beyond grateful that their neighbor had taken the kids for the night.

**There will be another extended version, rated higher than 'T'. If anyone would like to read it, just let me a message. Please leave reviews, there will be one more chapter! Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The strike had ended and the couples were no longer cranky to say the least. Ironically, Gage and DeSoto had both caved, at nearly the same time. Each of them had signed the _peace treaty_ that had been supplied, with out reading its contents. That would prove to be a big mistake.

Now the gang was gathered at Wolfie's house. Since her home used to be a volunteer fire house, it came complete with a banquet hall that had been converted into a living/dining room. On the front table were two framed treaties for all present to see. Besides the two former warring couples, the others included Hank and Emily Stanley, Dixie and Kel Brackett, and Sandy Dixon. She had whole heartedly agreed not to tell Chet. She was fond of him to say the least but she was also aware of his obsession and alter ego, The Phantom. She couldn't bring herself to cause these men such misery.

The other larger part of the agreement was a little harder to swallow. This was the part that the two paramedics should have read over before signing on the dotted line. Of course considering their level of distress, it may not have matter either way. They had to cook up a delectable, culinary master piece of a meal and serve it to everyone else. That was the easy part.

While performing their duties they had to wear a certain outfit, chosen by their lady friends. Not daring to piss in the Captain's cheerios, they had originally not included him on the _fun_. However, apparently Emily thought that equal justice should prevail. She informed her husband that he would _willingly_ participate in the performance or his stint of celebacy was just getting started.

The outfits in question were Chippendale customs, which consisted of tight fitting black tuxedo pants, along with a snug tuxedo vest, in silky black. Wanting the image of the three men to last a lifetime, photos were taken.

When informed of their wardrobe for the evening, a bit of whining was taking place. Hank was reminded of Em's ultimatum, and more than happy to oblige.

Roy was given an offer he couldn't refuse, Jo promised him a little extra, something when they went home.

A.J. whispered in Johnny's ear, "If you're a good boy, I'll show you my brand new tattoo....it's located it's in a place that only you will ever see....." Johnny was rarely at a loss for words, that exact moment was the exception to that rule.

The dinner proceeded with out a hitch. The women then showed their men mercy and informed them they could change back into the usual attire. Each lady was satisfied that they had won the battle of the sexes.

Clean up was left until morning, with Johnny promising to help A.J. later on. The rest of the evening was pleasant, with everyone enjoying each others company.

"Hey I have to ask you something. Dixie how come you didn't tell Kel about this whole disaster?" Johnny was curious as to why Dixie had kept it to herself.

"She told me everything. Why do you ask Johnny?" Brackett could see the look of confusion twisting Gage and DeSoto's faces.

"Then how come you managed to stay out of trouble?" Roy just had to hear this explanation.

"That is quite simple. You see I basically sit back, watch and listen. I figured if most of those pretty nurses, before A.J. of course, could manage to exercise their will power and self restraint by _not_ going out with Gage, then...well that says it all." He thoroughly enjoyed the dirty looks from two of his favorite paramedics and the laughter that had erupted in the room.


End file.
